


Story Time

by theirroyalhighness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Michael the Zombie Piglin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirroyalhighness/pseuds/theirroyalhighness
Summary: Ranboo bonds with Michael by reading him a story.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> i swear if anything happens to michael, i will cry.  
> yes i wrote an entire children's book for this. no i do not regret it.  
> hope you enjoy!  
> this is about ranboo the character not ranboo the content creator

Ranboo had promised Tubbo he’d check on Michael while he was away, so Ranboo made his way over to Snowchester. Tubbo left his door unlocked, which Ranboo wasn’t sure was a good idea. Oh well. Everything seemed to be undisturbed and he could hear Michael walking around upstairs. 

Ranboo climbed into Michael’s room, and the zombie piglin was overjoyed to see him. He ran over and tackled Ranboo’s legs in a hug. Ranboo smiled. “Hey little guy,” he said. “How you doin’?” 

Michael replied with happy grunts, so he assumed Michael was happy to see him. He reached up for his hand, so Ranboo leaned down to let Michael grab his hand and drag him over to the corner between the window and the bookcase. Michael bounced, pulling on Ranboo’s hand until he sat down. In all honesty, Ranboo didn’t really fit between the wall and the bookcase. He was a little squished. 

Michael pulled a book of the bookcase, then plopped down in Ranboo’s lap, curling up against his chest, the book in his lap. Ranboo picked it up. “Should I read it?” he asked. 

Michael stared up at him expectantly. 

“Okay, I’ll read it,” Ranboo said. “ _ The Slime Makes a Friend _ ” The cover of the book had a drawing of a slime in a field. He and Tubbo had scoured the server for children’s books, and found less than ten. Luckily, Michael seemed to like the ones they found. This one was a gift from Puffy. He opened the book to the title page. “ _ The Silme Makes a Friend _ ” he read again. This time Michael turned the page. 

“ _ Once upon a time, there was a silme hop hop hopping around _ ,” Ranboo read. The page showed an image of a slime, hopping through a field. Michael turned the page again. This was Michael’s favorite story. 

“ _ The slime liked hopping around, but they were sad. They were sad because they were lonely. _ ” The slime sat on the ground with a sad face. “ _ One day, the slime met a sheep. “Hello!” the silme said. _ ” The slime was on a page with a brown sheep. 

_ “What do you want?” the sheep demanded grouchily.” _ ” 

_ “Will you be my friend?” the slime asked.” _ ”

_ “No,” said the sheep. “Go away.” _ ”

_ The slime hop hop hopped away, sad and still alone. Next, they found a cow- _ ” Michael flipped the page before Raboo could read it. “Michael, that’s the next page,” he said. “We’ve gotta read it.” When he flipped the page back, Michael flipped the page again with an angry growl. He sighed. “Okay, fine, we’ll skip it.” 

The next page showed the slime with a pig. Michael touched the pig on the page. “ _ The slime hop hop hopped away _ ,” Ranboo read. “ _ They hopped until they found a pig. “Hello,” said the slime, sad and lonely. _ ”

_ “Hello,” said the pig. “Do you want a carrot?” _ ” 

Ranboo tried to turn the page, but Michael kept his hand on the page. “There’s more pages,” he said. “We’re almost done with the story.” Michael sniffed, keeping his grubby little hand on the page. “Michael, the pig is on the next page.” 

Now this got the piglin’s attention. He flipped the page himself. Thankfully, this was the last page in the book. “ _ ”I’d like a carrot,” the slime said “But I cannot eat.” _ ”

_ “That’s alright. Would you like to be friends?” the pig asked. _ ”

_ The slime hopped for joy at this proposal. It was what they wanted. “I would love to be your friend!” they said. _ ”

_ And so the pig and the slime were best friends forever. The end. _ ” 

Ranboo took a deep breath. “There we go. All done.” 

Michael did not get up, nor did he close the book. Instead, he made a noise that Ranboo was fairly certain was piglin laughter as he looked at the pig in the book. “You know,” Ranboo whispered conspiratorially, “There’s pigs outside. Real pigs.” Michael looked up at him. “You wanna go see a real pig?” 


End file.
